geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Master Purin
Master Purin, or Purin Master, was a resident of the World of Ruin. He serves as the main antagonist of Zelda in The Quest for YouTube. Physical Appearance Purin's general form is that of a regular Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff appear to be round, pink balls with small, cat-like ears and very large eyes. Jigglypuff have rubbery, balloon like skin. They have small, stuby arms, but rather large feet and no tail. They appear to have a hair-like curl on their head. Jigglypuff seems to be filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff in Pokémon Stadium, along with its sequels, floats down to the ground like a deflated balloon or a piece of paper. Jigglypuff has also been able to deflate in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of its taunts. Purin is the only character in The Quest for YouTube to have undergone multiple transformations all at once. He uses the Wand of Gamelon to place his own soul within Cousin Mel's unborn fetus, causing her to give birth early. In this state, Purin resembles a mutated pink fetus slowly growing from a cocoon-like shell and fully developing into a hideous monster with tentacles. After the fetus is destroyed, Purin was able to place his soul into Cousin Mel throughout most of the adventure. In his final appearance, he resembles a golden Jigglypuff with black eyes with green irises, orange-red hair, orange bat-like wings, blue markings under his eyes, and a pink Mew-like tail. Personality Unlike a normal Jigglypuff, Purin is hellbent on destruction and chaos. He cares not for the people around him, but he is loyal to Queen Beryl and Siobhan. Should anyone speak ill of his mistress or annoy her he will jump to her rescue in a heartbeat. Abilities Purin still possesses a Jigglypuff's ability to sing a mesmeric lullaby. Unlike them, he - like every villain - can teleport wherever he wants as long as he knows the location. He can transfer his soul into another's body, but it was mainly through the use of the Wand of Gamelon. It's unknown if he can do this naturally or not. He can also grant people magical abilities, as seen when Cousin Mel and I.M. Slime use theirs to summon monsters and attempt a magical attack. Biography The Quest for YouTube Before the events of the game, Purin resided within the World of Ruin, a land of monsters. He was able to travel to the Outside Realm through a mirror used by I.M. Meen and Siobhan. After witnessing the first Clash of the Gods, Purin was assigned by Queen Beryl to assist Siobhan in finding the gems, mainly Hyrule's. He was to use his song to put everyone to sleep, only this failed when Zelda made him eat an herb with silencing capabilities. With his voice gone, Purin was locked in the dungeon with Siobhan, forced to listen to the song "Caramelldansen" for months on end. Once Beryl decided to make her move to locate the gems, Siobhan created a shadow double of Purin to make their escape. Whereas Siobhan went to Koridai, Purin went to Gamelon with a few of Siobhan's Cardian copies of Ganon's Evli Forces: Gibdo, Iron Knuckle, Wizzrobe, Hectan, and Omfak. Before launching his own attack on the island, he came across Cousin Mel and her attorney, I.M. Slime, making their escape from Tykogi Tower. He infused them with the power of darkness and gave them the inspiration to seduce Duke Onkled. With Onkled distracted, and Mel in control, Purin had no trouble seizing the Wand of Gamelon from its shrine. Unfortunately for him, Zelda had made it to Gamelon with Impa and Ami. Knowing he was in trouble, he ordered Mel and Slime to keep a close eye on the princess and monitor her every move. Should she get close to uncovering the truth of Gamelon they were to summon one of the Four Fiends to take her out. Purin didn't make himself present until the princess made it to Mayor Kravindish in Tykogi Tower. He sang his song to put them to sleep, but Ami was able to awaken her powers as Sailor Mercury to drive him away. Purin wouldn't appear again until Mel's failure in Dodomai Palace by teleporting her away to Reesong Palace. He later challenges Zelda in the Shrine of Gamelon, using the very wand he stole to his advantage. This wasn't enough and his body became damaged in the fight. He teleports to Reesong Palace and begins the ritual to send his soul into Cousin Mel's womb to her unborn child. As the ritual became a success, Purin forced the baby to be birthed prematurely and fought Zelda as a mutated monster. Victory was within his slimy grasp until Zelda unlocked the power of the Triforce of Wisdom. He was then pelted by meteors from the heavens and Ami's water attacks, causing the fetus body to be destroyed. This wasn't the last they've seen of the treacherous villain as his soul quickly entered Cousin Mel's body. He teleports away from Reesong Palace, leaving I.M. Slime to be arrested by Fari. Purin travels with Siobhan to Hyrule to give the Evil King Cardian enough time to gain power. They fought the newly formed Unification Squad to a stand still, then retreated after losing. He doesn't appear again until Queen Beryl begins to summon the God of Chaos to the physical world. The god's appearance gives Purin enough power to shed his current vessel into a stage he calls Purin Gold. The squad battle this form when they return to 4Chan City to get its gem. Unfortunately for Purin, his defeat in this battle meant the end of him, and he faded from existence with Siobhan. Trivia *The character Purin Master originated from Klawkat's fanfiction, The World of Ruin, where he was the main antagonist. He later became an antagonist in UDX's fanfiction, Battle of the Video Game Heroes: The New Dimension. *Purin was meant to be Zelda's final boss, fought in his Gold form rather than a fetus. The change came when an inside joke became part of the adventure. *Purin was to have another form that resembled a black Jigglypuff with black bat-like wings. This form was scrapped in favor of him possessing Cousin Mel since his old body was destroyed. Gallery Puringold-face.png|Purin Gold purinmaster.jpg|Purin Master's deleted 2nd form fetus1.png|Purin Fetus form 1 fetus2.png|Purin Fetus form 2 fetus3.png|Purin Fetus form 3 fetus4.png|Purin Fetus final form Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Deceased Characters